I Lie Inside Myself
by HolyCon
Summary: Giles gets a job as the new DADA teacher now that Buffys dead Dawn is Giles new ward so she goes with him that is where she meets Draco Malfoy and now Lord Voldomort has risen and he wants Dawns Key btvshp cross DracoDawn Pairing abandoned for now.


Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood before his students and waited for them to fall silent, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, and welcome for the first time to our new first years. In a few moments we will have our Sorting Ceremony, but first I would like to introduce two new members of staff for this year. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Rupert Giles, and his assisstant, Miss Dawn Summers." The old wizard motioned for his new staff to stand and then smiled as the students gave them an enthusiastic greeting.

When the ruckus had died down, a stern looking witch came forwards and started the sorting, calling names off of a scroll and placing the wise, old sorting Hat on the new student's heads.

Dawn knew that she should be paying attention to the Sorting, from what the other teachers had told her it was a very important part of school tradition, and the Houses that the students were placed in by the Sorting Hat at this ceremony would become the student's home and family while they were at Hogwarts, but she couldn't help her mind wandering as the sorting went on, her eyes drifting over the teenagers sat along four tables that sat perpendicular to the head table which she was sat at. Above each of the tables hung great banners bearing the house colours and coat-of-arms, and each of the students wore a badge with their house's coat on too.

As she looked over the students, teenagers like her, she felt like she was being watched, and began to look more closely at the students to see if there was someone looking past the sorting (currently at 'Holly, Patricia') and at her. It took a minute to pin point him, but there he was, staring at her out of gray eyes and with hair that looked a similar shade of blond to Spike's. He was sat at the House table with a green and silver banner, Slytherin, Dawn recalled, and was looking both sad and determined not to show it. Dawn wondered if perhaps he'd lost someone too.

Dawn squeezed her eyes shut against the image of Buffy's lifeless body, and let out a shaky breath as she managed to make it fade. She looked over to Giles, who gave her a look that told her he knew what she was thinking about. She gave him a weak smile and looked away.

A couple more names were called, and then food appeared in front of them. Dawn watched as all the new students were in awe at the food just appearing in front of them, her old self would have been the same way but she just could not bring her self care any more. Dawn picked at the small portion of food on her plate not really hungry she just kind of stared of into space.

The Sorting continued until all of the rather nervous looking first years were seated at one of the four house tables and the food finally appeared for the feast.

Dawn was sure that she should be in as much awe of the sudden appearance of piles of delicious food as the new students were, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care about it, nor could she do more than pick at the small portion she served herself. Though a couple of the teachers attempted to engage her in conversation, she didn't feel like it and rebuffed their efforts, instead allowing her mind to wander once more.

After everyone had eaten their fill and the Headmaster had dismissed all of them, Dawn and Giles walked back through the winding corridors of Hogwarts to their rooms.

"Dawn, are you holding up all right? You seemed rather upset during the Sorting," Giles said, giving Dawn a searching look.

Dawn pulled herself together and gave him her best smile, "I'm okay, really," she said as they got to Giles's room. "Night, Giles."

"Good night Dawn, and do remember to be careful with the stairs on the way to your room; stairs around here have minds of their own," Giles told her with a fond smile.

"I'll be careful," Dawn promised.

Dawn had rooms near the dungeons, and so had to navigate her way over a set of moving stairs to get there. She wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going though, contrary to her promise to Giles, and she collided with what felt like a slightly softer than normal wall and would have fallen badly if there hadn't been a pair of arms right there to catch her.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day," a deep, beautifully English accented voice spoke and Dawn looked up at her rescuer.

"I'm so sorry, I have a tendency to not watch where I'm going, I'm really very clumsy and I hit into you quite hard, are you okay?" Dawn said, starting to babble as she was held up by the same gray-eyed boy she'd noticed earlier. She could feel her cheeks flame and go red as the boy smirked at her.

"You can run into me any day," he said, tightening his arms around her.

It wasn't until the boy tightened his hold that Dawn realized that she was still being held by him, startled Dawn tried to move back, but held as she was, couldn't, "You can let go of me now," she said and as he let her go immediately wished he hadn't. "I should probably go. Good night," Dawn said then brushed past him and hurriedly continued towards her room.

She was nearly out of breath when she got to her room's guardian painting, and it wasn't until she'd given the password and was inside, sat down on her bed that she calmed down and began to breathe normally again.

Sighing slightly Dawn got up and stripped off as she got out her night clothes, almost out of habit her fingers traced over the ridged scars left on her otherwise flat, pale stomach by a rather nasty demon a couple of years back before she slipped on her pyjama top.

Sitting down at her desk she quickly penned a brief letter to Willow and another to Xander using the pen Willow had given her just before she'd left them. She wrote to them about her day, and gave them her best wishes. Dawn also wrote a short entry in the diary that had been a sixteenth birthday gift from Spike before she sent the letters off with an owl and crawled into her large four poster bed.

She settled back against her pillows and read the title of the book the Headmaster had given her that day out loud, "Hogwarts, A History," she giggled. "Well that certainly sounds like fun bedtime reading." Nevertheless, Dawn opened it up to the first chapter and began to read.

Having only reached the halfway point of the first chapter before feeling like she couldn't keep her eyes open a moment longer, Dawn extinguished the lamps in the room but left the fire burning in the hearth to be a source of light in the night. She felt bad that she was still uncomfortable sleeping in complete darkness, but terrible nightmares still awoke her regularly and she'd learnt the hard way about keeping a light lit. Snuggling into the forest green bedspread Dawn fell to sleep.

"Is everything in place for my plan to work, Lucius?" A hissing voice spoke in dangerous tones to a blonde man who bowed before him.

"Yes Master, all we have to wait for now is my son. He will bring her to us," the man, Lucius, assured his master.

"Good."

There was a pause and then a skeptical, "Your son can do this, can't he? You know how much your wife has coddled him..."

"My Lord, I'm sure that he is capable of this," Lucius replied.

"If he fails, I will hold you responsible," his master warned.

"This will not fail," Lucius said, but his voice betrayed a certain amount of nervousness now.

"Someday, Lucius, I will get that damned Harry Potter and this girl is going to be the one to help me do it," the Lord said, then gave an evil laugh.

Miles away Dawn woke up screaming and flung her arms up in front of herself defensively. Her desk chair exploded. Fragments of wood scattered over the desk and floor, a few even traveling far enough to settle on the green bedspread.

Dawn threw a black work robe on over her night clothes and raced to Giles's room, banging on the portrait before remembering that she knew his entry password.

"Giles!" she yelled and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Dawn, whatever's the matter?" Giles asked coming out of his bedroom looking half asleep still. "Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"I just had a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream, it felt so real, Giles, I think it could be a vision, like the ones, the ones that Buffy used to get, I don't think it was a dream," Dawn said, words gushing out of her as she panicked. "And then Giles, I blew up a chair! I _blew up a chair_!"

"Dawn, try to take some calming breaths and tell me what you saw," Giles said, guiding her into a seat and sitting her down.

"Someone's coming for me, they want to use me! They want the power of the Key, Giles!" Dawn said trying very hard not to get hysterical.

Giles frowned. "I'll have a word with Dumbledore right now, and see what he has to say about this," he said and rose up from the chair he'd perched on. "And you say you blew up a chair too?"

"I'm fairly certain that was me, yes, woke up screaming, raised hands and boom, buh-bye chair," Dawn said, wringing her hands together.

Giles nodded and went to use the floo point in his office to talk to the Headmaster.

Dawn curled up in the chair and worked on taking calm, deep breaths and controlling her nerves while she waited. She fixed her gaze on the chair Giles had been sat on and wondered if she could blow it up. She glared at it, but it did nothing, until she grew more frustrated than she was nervous about her dream, when the chair flew across the room and smashed into the wall hard enough to break.

"Okay, not what I was aiming for, but still, really cool," Dawn said smiling slightly.

Giles meanwhile was knelt on the floor of his office, his head in the Headmaster's fireplace several floors above him. "Headmaster, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but this is important," he said as Dumbledore came to sit in front of his fire.

"I'm sure it is Rupert, would you mind telling me?" the old man said with a small smile.

"You remember, of course, what I told you of Dawn's true nature as the Key? And I told you that it was possible that she might gain some... powers? I think it's started; she came to me just now claiming to have had a dream that seemed too real, that someone was going to try and take her, and use her. And then she said she blew up a chair when she woke," Giles said, shifting uncomfortably on the stone floor, wishing he'd had the foresight to place a rug or cushion down.

Dumbledore got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the groundskeeper's hut.

"A girl with the eyes of wisdom. With a mind of movement. The hands to end and freeze life. With the heart of an Angel. She is the key to the heart of the son of darkness. She is the slayer of evil; so she is chosen," Dumbledore recited in a monotone.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Giles asked.

"It's a prophecy about Dawn. Or rather, I'd hoped that it would be about Dawn ever since you told me of the powers she might gain as the Key," Dumbledore told him. "The eyes of wisdom refers to the visions and her hands ended the lifespan of that chair. I think we can safely assume that she will gain other powers to fit the descriptions. She'll need training though, to hone and control her powers."

"Are you saying that it might be Dawn who defeats You Know Who once and for all?" Giles asked.

"It's a strong possibility, Rupert," Dumbledore replied, looking older and more tired than Giles had ever seen him. "Step back and I'll floo through to have a word with Dawn."

Dawn was having fun trying to send things flying around Giles's sitting room and had just sent a book careening towards the door when Giles opened it and got struck in the head by the book.

"Oh my god, Giles! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with it!" Dawn said, going over to check that he was all right.

"I'm fine Dawn, but from the looks of things my sitting room isn't," Giles said as he looked around his room.

Giles moved further into the room, inspecting it for any damage beyond it looking like a hurricane had hit, and Dumbledore entered.

"From the looks of it, my dear boy, what is going on is Miss Summers has found herself another new power," Dumbledore said chuckling a little.

"Yes! Watch, Giles!" Dawn said then concentrated on the same book that had hit Giles and flew it across the room. "Isn't that cool?"

"By god… Dawn, you're telekinetic!" Giles said amazed at what he just saw.

"Teleka.what now?" Dawn asked giving him a confused look.

"Telekinetic. It means you can move things with your mind." Giles explained to her.

"Dawn, what do you remember about blowing up the chair in you room?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I woke up from the dream screaming and I was blocking my face in the dream and I woke up and blocked and then the chair blew up," Dawn told him.

"Well I think your hands, and perhaps fear could be the trigger to that power. Very interesting. Tomorrow evening I want you to come to my office and we will start to train you to use and control these new gifts. For now I suggest you go back to your room and get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," Dumbledore said then swept out of the room.

"Night again Giles, and thanks. I know I probably should have waited 'til morning to talk to you but I was so scared," Dawn said trying not to get all teary-eyed.

"Oh Dawn, nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let it. I promise we will help you control these powers and keep you safe," Giles said giving Dawn a hug. "Now off to bed with you."

"Thank you Giles," Dawn said as she turned to leave the room and head down to her own room.

When she got there she didn't even bother to remove the robe, she just fell on the bed and into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
